All You Need to Know
by peacebearer74
Summary: Got any questions about Pokemon or Pokemon subjects? This is your kind of fic. All questions you've had about Pokemon will be answered by some of your favorite characters like Prof. Oak, Elm, Rowan, and others, and even by Pokemon themselves!


AN: I do not own Pokemon or related characters and terms. The only  
thing I own would be... the fancy section breaks! ^_^

All You Need to Know

TIME

"Hello, and welcome to the premier of All You Need to Know. My name is  
Proffessor Oak, and I will lead you on an adventure into the sciences  
of TIME TRAVEL. In this article we will be interviewing many experts  
on the subject of time travel, as well as contemplating the  
probability of travel through time. First up, an anonymous expert will  
speak with us. I hope you enjoy The Anonymous Prof.'s lesson!"

~~~~~~

"Time. It ebbs and flows in every direction, without ever having a  
direction to begin with. Every decision you make results in effecting  
the timeline of life. This is a view widely accepted by many people,  
but some take on the belief that Arceus has a timeline set up only to  
the decisions that we will make, so no matter our choice, we fail to  
affect time at all."

~~~~~~

"That was an elightening experience, thanks Anonymous Prof.! Now for  
some questions to be answered in our Special Guest Interviews! Our  
first guest is all the way from some rift in time. He will be speaking  
through some device right here. I have no idea how it works, so use  
you imagination! Anyway, give it up for Dialga!"

"Thank you, it's great to be here. Now, time is of the essence, so  
let's get started."

"Okay! Mister Dialga, How do you time travel?"

"..........I'm not sure. It just happens."

"Okay, How do you think you travel through time?"

"...I have no answer, I've never really contemplated it."

"Do you know anyone who may know how time travel works?"

".....Arceus, I'd assume."

"Anyone else? Someone who can be contacted?"

"Maybe a supergenius Pokemon, like a Xatu or Alakazam? I really cannot  
help you much, I only poof in and out of time in a blue flash of  
mystical ancient energy. Now, I really must be going."

"Okay, well thanks for trying, Mister Dialga. [after Dialga is gone]  
Well, that was a let down. I hope our next guests can help us out. See  
you after this message from The Anonymous Prof.!"

~~~~~~

"If a being were to travel through time, us Humans would not have the  
capacity for understanding. If a being were to travel to the past to  
fix some event in history, The very reason they travelled would be  
abolished. But if this reason was gone, there would be no reason for  
the person to travel in the first place, resulting in the event in  
history never being fixed. If it was never fixed, the person would  
have a reason to travel and the process would repeat itself for all  
eternity or until a catastrophic anomaly in time occurred or devine  
intervention took place."

~~~~~~

"Here, we have our second guest, ready for an interview! I am pleased  
to introduce the Master of Time of Jhoto, all the way from the Ilex  
Forest... Celebi!"

[Celebi waves]

"Okay, Mr. Celebi, If you were to describe time travel in one word,  
what would it be?"

"Umm, probably 'Indescribable.'"

"Very funny! I'm sorry, but could you explain this phenomenon to us?"

"Time travel is a wonderful experience. You get this kind of  
invincible 'Top of the World' feeling."

"Fascinating! When do you time travel?"

"Mainly during a great evil, like a bad guy trying to take over the  
world or a family reunion, or just when I want to have a little fun!"

"Wonderful! Think you could take me back in time, stop myself from  
marrying? Heheh, just kidding... Well, Celebi, my director is gonna  
saw right through his neck the way he's giving the "cut" signal... Any  
last words for the big Celebi fans?"

"Time travel can be fun if not misused, so stay away from old men who  
want to give you candy!"

[Celebi teleports]

"Well, that was fun! One more thought from our Anonymous Prof. and  
that'll be it for today! Hope you enjoyed, and will not flame in your  
review!"

~~~~~~

"Time on a 1D scale would be the second view mentioned in my first  
passage. A 2D approach would be x = events, y = people. And in a 3  
dimension grid, displayed would be choices and chain reactions as a  
result of initial actions. Thank you for being patient with me, and I  
hope you meditate on this information. Send any ideas of your own to  
Peacebearer74."

____________________

AN: NO FLAMERS!!!!!

~Peace out!


End file.
